


Songs

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Songmates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Phasma's never heard a voice in her head. Until now.
Relationships: Phasma/Rey
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020, Femslash February





	Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Soulmate AU' or 'secret admirer'.  
> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'enemies to lovers'.
> 
> The idea behind this AU is that 'earworms you hear are your soulmate singing'. I combined the prompts for both challenges because it was too delicious _not_ to do so.

Phasma never heard songs in her head like the First Order warned against. There was no chance of distraction, nothing to keep her from peak efficiency. Until one day, as she ate in the mess hall with her 'troopers, an unfamiliar voice rang in her ears, half-singing, half talking:

" _This feels really stupid  
But Finn says you might be a stormtrooper  
So I'm singing this to say that this isn't bad  
I'm sorry I haven't sung before  
Please sing back if you can  
My name is Rey, by the way_"

Only extreme self-discipline kept Phasma from reacting beyond a startled jerk of her head. She continued eating calmly and waited until she'd reached the privacy of her quarters to slump into a chair. She removed her helmet and placed it on the stand. Then she pushed her fingers into her short blonde hair, gripping them tightly. What did this mean for her? What should she do? Should she respond? She didn't even know _how_ to sing. In the end, she decided to take a chance and, echoing the pacing and rhythm of the voice, responded:

" _I **am** a stormtrooper, Rey  
My designation is FA-7815  
Is Finn FN-2187? Is he well?  
I am not sure what to do now  
What **should** we do?  
What do you **want** to do?_"

She finished there, but she hoped it would be enough for Rey. Hux had lost her loyalty when he took so long to order the evacuation of her 'troopers. Perhaps, in Rey, she had found someone worthy of her loyalty.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a _lot_ more written, but it's not relevant to this story idea.


End file.
